Kadukus
Kadukus is a civilised world in the Ultima Segmentum, situated on the far side of the Cicatrix Maledictum, and a supplier of goods and bureaucrats for the Imperium. History Early History Kadukus is one of the many worlds reclaimed by the Imperium of Man during the Great Crusade. Cut of from all but the nearest systems for millenia, the Kadukans were wary of the Imperial forces at first. However, the Banking Guilds saw that the Imperium would allow them to expand their sphere of trade and influence, and the tithes asked in return would not be felt by the people in the Hive Spires. Thus, Kadukus joined the Imperium without shedding a drop of blood, and contributed with its industry, its mining, and with its myriad trained scribes and accountants, the quality of which is greatly appreciated by the Adeptus Administratum, after proper indoctrination. The Scouring of Kadukus Early in the 42nd Millennium, Kadukus was the sight of heavy fighting after a Dark Apostle of the World Bearers Traitor Legion established himself as a Messiah come to free the downtrodden people of Kadukus Prima from the oppressive control and debts of the Banking Guild. The Imperium dispatched a combined force of Imperial Guard, Adeptus Astartes and Adepta Sororitas to retake the hive, but the heretics had become thoroughly entrenched. The conflict dragged on for months, while bands of chaos cultists ran rampant through the streets of the hive, until a small skirmish between the Ecstasy of Fulmination and the Kor Saran 1st Infantry led to a full scale attack by the loyalists that managed to pierce the traitor's defences. Forced to retreat, but not empty handed, the Chaos contingent made of with slaves, loot, and the satisfaction of leaving a broken and corrupted city behind them. So far had the citizens of Kadukus fallen to heresy that, with a sense of bitterness, the Imperial contingent had no option but to purge the hive, rather than allowing the corruption to take root to grow anew at a later timer. In the aftermath, the seat of government was moved to Kadukus Secunda, but the world was badly shaken. All told, nearly one fifth of the population had died in the year-long campaign. Geography Kadukus is a temperate world with large oceans covering roughly half of its surface. The landmass is mostly continental, with a few islands. Kadukus is covered in dry grasslands, miles of savannah stretching out from the massive mountainous chains that hem the continent, punctuated with large, salt-water lakes. The earth is mostly iron and manganese oxides, giving it its characteristic reddish hue. However, there are large strips of desert with blue sand. This unusual coloration is due to the presence of large amounts of copper silicates. Notable Locations Kadukus Prima: The primary Hive and largest city of Kadukus, home to 100.000.000 of the planets inhabitants, and the seat of power of the Banking Guild. Great Blue Desert: One of the more beautiful landmarks of Kadukus, and a frequent travel destination for the planet's rich and for off-planet visitors, the Great Blue Desert is a sweeping expanse of sapphire dunes located in the southern hemisphere of the planet. People The people of Kadukus are a diligent, if somewhat subservient sort. The taxes levied by the Banking Guilds ensure that the people are all well and truly indebted for the duration of their lifespan. One of the few ways to free oneself from the debt is to serve in the Kadukus Security Force, or to become a scribe or accountant to be tithed away to the Imperium at large. * Banking Guilds: '''The Banking Guilds are giant conglomerates of financial interests that rule over Kadukus. Together they elect a Chancellor, who acts as the Guilds' representative towards the outer Imperium. The Guilds have absolute power in Kadukus, and own the debts of every citizen, up to the point where, even if the Throne is the official coinage, most in-planet transactions are made in debt. The Big Four are the largest and most important of the Guilds, and the Chancellor is almost always from one of these: ** Gulzig Finances: the first Guild, or so it is said. Their business acumen is unmatched, and their long term planing has cemented their position solidly at the top of the totem pole. They look down on the other Guilds as in-fighting and impatient children. ** Bedrog Trading: infamously opportunistic, they react so fast to changing events that any Guild out there knows one false step can mean being absorbed by their rapacious appetite. ** Rijk Estates: one of the largest Guilds, and certainly the one with the most spending power at any one moment. They own so much debt they could potentially paralyse all industry on Kadukus. ** Gelovige Corporation: a recent Guild, by their standards. It's meteoric rise has been due to the fervour with which they embraced the Imperial Creed, which has given them support from the Adeptus Ministorum. Military * '''Kadukus Veiligheidskracht: the planetary defence force. Composed mostly of men and women born into the debt of the Banking Guild, they are recruited from those citizens who show a tendency to avoid incurring further debt, and trained to carry out the will of the Guild and maintain the finances of Kadukus ticking. Their uniform is white, with blue body armour in the same colour as the Blue Desert sand. Their insignia is three interlocked rhombuses, the sigil of the Banking Guild. Flora and Fauna * Duinloper: Kadukan duinlopers are large reptilian creatures, nearly two meters in length, with six legs as is usual in Kadukan fauna. They are striking creatures, their scales a bright blue, and the males posses an extendable fin on their head that displays brilliant colours. The creatures are carnivorous and extremely fast, hunting the hexapedal herbivores that cross the deserts as they make their way from one waterhole to the next.Wealthy and debauched members of the Banking Guilds like to keep the creatures as pets, sometimes goading aggressive males into pit fights. Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Worlds